Baby Hazel Christmas Time
Baby Hazel Christmas Time is the twenty fourth game in the series. Characters *Baby Hazel *Santa Claus *Honey Bunny *Katy *Bella *Liam Description Instructions Christmas time is here again. Darling Baby Hazel has thrown a Christmas Party for her friends. She is also eagerly waiting for Santa and his gifts. Baby Hazel has lots of activites to complete for the Christmas Party before her friends arrive. Level 1 Baby Hazel is busy decorating home for the Christmas Party. Her friends may drop by any time by now. Can you help her complete the decoration before her friends arrive? Level 2 Baby Hazel and her friends want to play in the snow. As they are too young, they need someone to take care of them during their snow play. Help them to make a snow man and also be with them while they play different snow games. Level 3 Time flies when you are having fun. It is almost evening and the Christmas Cake is not ready. Help Baby Hazel in decorating Christmas cake before it gets late. Santa Claus is awaited any time by now to have a blast with these little kids. Level 4 It is time for merrymaking. Baby Hazel and her friends along with Honey Bunny and little Katy are waiting for uncle Santa and his gifts. Be with them while they enjoy Christmas feasts and party with them on this Christmas night. Plot and Tips Level 1 - Decorating home At the beginning, Baby Hazel was seen in the living room, putting a toy piano in a blue gift box. Then boxing it. She put the presents under the Christmas tree, which are ruined by Katy afterwards. Therefore, she had to box them again. After that, she ate a Christmas cookie. And then she waited for Santa Claus. However, she didn't find him. She gave the pets a red christmas ball. When Honey Bunny went to the Christmas Tree and grabbed a blue one, Baby hazel was shocked and put the blue ball back. She then checked for gifts, but had no luck. After that, Baby Hazel's friends came. Level 2 - Playing in the snow At the beginning, Bella and Liam were making a snowman while Baby Hazel, Katy and Honey Bunny were having a snowball fight. Then, they rode on a sled. The pets fell and they were a bit upset. Then, Baby Hazel looked at her friends' snowman. Baby Hazel wanted to build one as well so she did. When she made the second snowball, Katy destroyed it so Baby Hazel scolded her. She decorated the snowman with a carrot and some chocolate. After putting the scarf, Baby Hazel and her friends celebrated. Level 3 - Decorating Christmas Cake Baby Hazel lit the candles. Then after she started to decorate the cake, her friends came and brought snowballs. Baby Hazel threw one to Bella and she became shocked. She threw one back at her and continued decorating Christmas Cake. Some time later, there was strong wind. Therefore, Baby Hazel had to light the candles up again. When she finished, she thought 'My Christmas cake is ready'. Level 4 - Waiting for Santa Claus Baby Hazel and her friends were already inside at the beginning. Baby Hazel kept looking for Santa Claus but he didn't come. Then, she ate some cake and drank some red juice. Baby Hazel kept waiting for Santa Claus. Eventually, he came and distributed the presents. Baby Hazel thought that Santa Claus forgot her and became sad. However, he actually didn't and gave her the gift. Baby Hazel received a Santa doll. At the end, everyone danced. Gallery BabyHazelChristmasTime1.png|Title screen BabyHazelChristmasTime2.png|Baby Hazel and her friends in level 1 BabyHazelChristmasTime3.png|Baby Hazel and her pets playing in level 2 BabyHazelChristmasTime4.png|Baby Hazel building a snowman in level 2 BabyHazelChristmasTime5.png|Baby Hazel decorating Christmas cake in level 3 BabyHazelChristmasTime6.png|Santa Claus giving gifts in level 4 BabyHazelChristmasTime7.png|Merry Christmas! BabyHazelChristmasTime8.png|Winning screen BabyHazelChristmasTime9.png|Losing screen Trivia *This is the second Christmas-themed game. *When you lose the game, the background music is a music from the roblox game, 'Work at a Pizza Place'. Errors * In level 4, when Santa was distributing the gifts, the game might stop working properly. Link http://www.babyhazelgames.com/games/baby-hazel-christmas-time.html[[Category:Games]] Category:Christmas